Stitches
by Nerumi H
Summary: I remember when you stared into the face of Death and laughed, "Not today. Never." Oh, Tei. You've really failed me. Mayu/Tei *Light gore


.title.: **Stitches**

.summary.: **I remember when you stared into the face of Death and laughed, "Not today. Never." Oh, Tei. You've really failed me.**

.characters.: **Mayu/Sukone Tei - mentions of Kagamine Len/Sukone Tei**

.warnings.: **Gore.**

.cover art by.:** sacchan (Pixiv Id 2332741)**

.a/n.**: I didn't really care much for Mayu, but when this random idea came to me I couldn't pass it up. And I think it made me like her.**

**I'm surprised there isn't much for these two together. It can make some really fascinating dynamics.**

**Oh yeah the syringes used are like the ones that are on liver disease machine...things. In other words, really small, tube-like syringes to intake blood.**

**Read and review please!**

**X**

Mayu slips into the room, silent as always, leaving the tiptoes of ghosts behind her. It's dark, tonight- -a lovely sparkling winter, the ground lavished in confectioner's sugar, sweet to the touch but burns deep if you breathe too much.

She sweeps up to the girl's bedside. There she lays, peaceful in a deep drugged sleep. An angel halo of white hair spreads across the pale fabrics, tinged pink like the blushing tip of a sunrise. Her face is beautiful as it has always been- -_shockingly_ beautiful, a goddess' face masking a dark imp's soul, but not many people realize how stunning she is... They shy away their gaze. They are scared. As if she's_ insane._

Mayu knows that feeling of being subject to such reactions. She easily pulls up a chair next to the bed, stronger than she looks, quieter than the static air of the room, for it quivers with the little dancing noises of wires and machines.

"Hello, Tei," she greets sweetly. The other's closed eyes barely flicker in their sockets. Mayu frowns a little at the drug drip connected to her arm. She wanted a nice conversation, not a one-sided, crazy-looking one; but she supposes there is no rationality in being picky when Tei has fallen into a coma.

"I came to talk to you. Just a few things! I won't take too much of your time."

Something stops Mayu from actually saying what she needs to say. Tei looks a little...empty, there. As if that drip is drinking up her soul through a straw, not filling her to bursting with a strange medical fluid. Her strawberry lips are as full as always but they mold into a slight sticky frown. Mayu sure hopes she isn't pouting like that because of her presence. That would be a little rude, a little unlike the sweet, darling Tei she knows. Maybe she is just disgruntled at being stuck here in this sharp stagnant hospital.

Mayu pulls Mimi off her lap and nestles her into Tei's awkwardly bent arm, smiling princess-subtle to herself. Mimi, with her fluffy soft body and floppy velvet ears, was always wonderful to cuddle and made Mayu happy everytime she was feeling a little down. It was almost like Mimi had a mind of her own- -a pure one aimed to help everyone she came in contact with.

"There! That's better, isn't it?" Mayu smiles gently down at that image, her friend and her best friend together in an embrace. Mayu never let Tei touch Mimi before, she was too important to her. Now, it doesn't seem like it matters.

She starts her story, amiable and cheerful, clean high voice avoiding the pressure to whisper that this room gave her. Not like Tei would be able to protest if she got too loud. "I was really surprised, you know, when I heard about what happened. My Tei, in the hospital! Who dared to hurt her! I was so mad, and shocked, all hot and cold. Someone hurt you and I would punish them. You don't deserve any harm. Didn't deserve."

Mayu remembers that moment very clearly- -she had been sewing a new dress for Mimi, a pearly white one with glittery cuffs, when a knock came at her door. And who was there? A harbinger bringing doom, nearly quaking in his very shoes, Len told her timidly that Tei was hurt...badly. Tei was harmed. Tei was attacked. Tei was unconscious. And who was the one telling her?

"Len told me. You love him so much, don't you? I remember that." Mayu touches a finger to her lips, smiling beneath it. "Well, how can I forget? He's a part of you, as much a Tei as Tei is. You are. You're Len, a little bit, you know? I see you picking up his habits, and staring at him endlessly until he is in your eyes, trapped,_ is_ your eyes- -writing him poems and falling in love all over every time you see him. You really live for Len, oh, you do. It's so sweet."

A clock ticks. Mayu hates the memory of the boy, always has, but was always accommodating simply because of Tei's love. It would have been so much better if she'd just banished him when she could...

And suddenly Mayu can't keep her straight face for a second longer- -it splits open as crookedly as an axe to a jack-o-lantern, overflowing with a high, ridiculous laughter, loud and musical as a thousand church bells ringing out of tandem.

"Oh, if only Len could see you now!"

Tei's face does not flicker. Mayu continues her witch's laughter, but for all its erratic patterns and asperities, she can control it. She quiets it, razors it away to say vindictively, "I wonder how he thinks of you now! Ashamed? I am. Oh, I am _so_ ashamed."

She presses forwards towards the other, sleeping girl. Her wavy hair falls in a sandstorm, curtains around her, the colour of light through an old grimy prism. Yellowed from age, full of fingerprints on the dim rainbow tips. Mayu stares hard at Tei's porcelain white skin, finding each little crack and flaw.

"People say we are the same, Tei. Because we're crazy. Insane. Don't you hear them whisper 'psycho' behind your back? They all think we're two peas in a pod with our horrible habits and senseless Mad Hatter heads! But they don't_ really_ know what makes us so similar. It isn't our love, our determination, our precision and approach."

She touches Tei's cheek. It is cold like the snow, but as with a snowstorm, if she holds her close enough and for long enough, she'll feel numb and hot. She smiles, struggling to compress a wider convivial grin, and whispers as if sharing a hilarious secret.

"It's our confrontation of the cloaked man. We take his scythe and taunt him, until he squirms and scurries away like a young child. We laugh. We own him and his power, you see? We aren't afraid of something as stupid as Death. He is only a man. And that truth...it turns us into real angels, real girls. We're better than everyone else. We aren't scared. We dance above the world."

And Mayu cracks again, letting a sharp peal of giggles pour heavily from her lips, knocking impatiently at Tei's eyelids so she will look up and listen. Really listen. "And do you know what you did? Do you know? You went up to Death, and oh did he tremble, he knew you and your taunts and strength and it was _scary_, you were _scary_ and _important_. But guess what you did next?"

And she lowers her head fast and furiously, their foreheads connecting with a painful crack, but Mayu doesn't feel it. She can count her eyelashes, this close, smell the dust on her empty breath. Tei's slow sigh tickles over her lips, cold like inside her lies only an empty marble cavern. Mayu bares her teeth and spits her boiling metal words through them, dripping hot on Tei's cheeks.

"You cried and begged that he take you. You fell into his claws and let him chain you. You gave up."

She grips Tei's bare arm, kindling bones so easy to splinter, so simple to burn.

"You gave up for Len, but it is me who you have failed."

Her eyes dart over Tei's face, surface to surface, swallowing in everything Tei was and is, the perfection and the flaws; everything stinks of lies. She was always a coward, wasn't she? It burns in Mayu's throat. Her voice begins to shake with all her fury, all the ice that rattles in her chest.

"I loved you. You mattered. You were one with me- -even Len couldn't come between us. I loved you, and then you grabbed a handful of pills. Why not a gun? Were you too scared to hurt your pretty body? Did you think that if you preserved it in death, all ivory and serenity, he would love you? Here's a secret."

Her hand slips down Tei's arm. The flawless silver skin is broken with a pair of blood-sucking needles and their sharp, bat-toothed tips. Mayu closes her hands around them, shivering and tight. "He never could love you. I was the only one who could. You were so strong...and now you're shattered."

She sharply jolts them out of her arm, tearing fissures into the blue veins and silky skin. Mimi stares emptily at the two of them- -she knows, she understands Mayu, like Tei can longer do. Failed her. Hurt her.

She breaks into another roll of vicious, horrible laughter, punctuating each gasp for breath with her fist plunging the needles into Tei's arms. A million wasp stings.

She slams the thin metal into her eyes and still she does not wake up.

Mayu pulls back to vehemently glare at the two syringes wobbling vertically in her eyeballs, ticking back and forth as if Tei is following a shape in her dreams. Perhaps she dreams of a man with a cloak chasing her. Clutching her.

Mayu scoops up Mimi with a protective coo, pulling her close into the front of her dress. Mimi cannot see such things. Mayu can't forget Tei's betrayal, but Mimi may be happier in obliviousness to her second mother's disgusting sacrifice.

For Len.

He won't love her, not ever.

Mayu raises a fist. She brings it down like a hammer over the nails that are the syringes- -the thin end snaps, but that doesn't stop her. She pounds the plastic tubes into what becomes a gushing stained cavern of Tei's eyes, splashing over her eyelids and onto her cheeks.

The plastic splits and cuts her fist but she growls like a beast, her repeated blows unable to quell, as heavy and reckless as the sea. Tei is nothing, now. If she wants Death to hold her so close, Mayu owes her one last favour to throw her into his embrace.

Tei was a liar, a beautiful heart-twisting liar and she means ...so much.

Mayu finally halts when the plastic is splintered and embedded deep, dark red and knotting in the nerves behind the pretty crimson iris. It looks like their colour had burst like paint bubbles.

She slowly lowers her hand. She wipes it gingerly on the black fabric of her dress, expression uncaring. Yet she cannot ignore that static crackle in the back of her throat, persistent and whining.

She hopes that Tei wasn't scared of him when he grabbed her hand and threw her into Hell.


End file.
